Halloween: Chapter 1
by Eru Ryuzaki
Summary: Kekonyolan Akatsuki dan Team 7 di malam Halloween


**Title: **Halloween

**Character(s): **Akatsuki and Team 7

**Genre: **Humor/Friendship

**Rate: **T

**Summary: **Kekonyolan Akatsuki dan Team 7 malam Halloween Halloween

© **Naruto **belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Desa Konohagakure akan mengadakan pesta di malam Halloween, semua orang berlarian kesana-kemari untuk menghiasi rumah mereka.

Di lain tempat, lebih tepatnya di markas Akatsuki.

"Senpai! Senpai! Di Konoha ada pesta Halloween lho, besok kita ke Konoha ya Senpai!" Tobi si anak baik memohon sambil berlutut kepada Pein si pengoleksi piercing dan juga ketua Akatsuki.

"Ayo Pein! Besok kita ke Konoha, capek kerja terus, gak pernah libur" Protes Itachi, pemuda berumur 20 tahun yang mukanya sudah berkeriput.

"Baiklah, besok siang kita akan ke Konoha untuk beli kostum!" Pein setuju dengan usul Itachi dan Tobi.

"HOREEEEE! BESOK KE KONOHAAAAAAA!" teriak Tobi sambil lari mengelilingi markas Akatsuki.

'Akhirnya libur juga, jadi besok bisa jualan di Konoha' dalam batin Kakuzu yang sudah lama menunggu libur kerja hanya untuk berjualan agar mendapatkan uang yang banyak.

"Sudah tengah malam, ayo semuanya tidur!" lalu Pein segera menuju kamarnya bersama Konan.

Hidan sekamar dengan Kakuzu, Itachi dengan Kisame, Deidara dengan Sasori.

"Dei-Senpai! Buka pintunya! Tobi mau tidur!" Tobi berteriak sambil memukul-mukul Pintu kamar.

Anggota Akatsuki tidak mendengar teriakan Tobi karena sudah tidur, tapi ada satu makhluk aneh terbangun dari tidurnya, lalu dia keluar dari kamarnya dan menyuruh Tobi diam.

"KYAAAAAAA…! ADA HANTUUUUU!" Tobi terkejut melihat makhluk aneh itu.

Zetsu hanya bisa sweatdropped, "Woy anak autis, Ini aku, Zetsu! Sudah jam berapa ini! Jangan berisik! Aku mau tidur" Zetsu memarahi Tobi.

"Tobi gak di bolehin masuk sama Dei-Senpai! Masa Tobi anak baik tidur di luar", "Mulai sekarang Tobi tidur sama aku aja, biar Deidara sekamar sama Sasori" Zetsu mengajak Tobi tidur sekamar dengannya.

Tobi langsung berlari menuju kamar Zetsu dan langsung melompat ke kasur, Zetsu terkejut melihat Tobi berlari secepat EyeShield 21, Zetsu lalu berbalik dan kebingungan melihat Tobi yang sudah tertidur pulas.

'Baru aja masuk kamar, tapi sudah tertidur pulas, benar-benar hebat' dalam benak Zetsu terkagum-kagum.

Lalu Zetsu pun tertidur pulas.

Di pagi hari di desa Konohagakure lebih tepatnya di warung Ichiraku.

"Tambah ramen lagi!" Teriak pemuda berambut kuning yang sudah menghabiskan sepuluh mangkuk ramen.

'Dasar Naruto, makan sebanyak itu kok gak sakit perut ya?, aku makan satu mangkuk aja sudah kenyang' dalam batin seorang perempuan berambut merah muda terheran-heran.

"Naruto! Apa tidak sakit perut makan sebanyak itu?" Tanya pemuda yang mengenakan baju berlengan panjang sebelah.

"Cepat habiskan makanannya Naruto! Kita akan beli kostum untuk nanti malam" si tukang kayu segera meninggalkan warung ichiraku bersama Sai dan Sakura.

"Guru Yamato, Sakura! Tunggu aku!" teriak Naruto sambil menaruh uang di meja makan.

Sementara itu di markas Akatsuki.

Tobi membuka matanya dan segera melihat jam.

"Zetsu-Senpai! Sudah jam sepuluh, cepat bangun! Ayo cari kostum!" teriak Tobi di telinga Zetsu.

Zetsu tidak bergerak sedikitpun, lalu Tobi keluar kamar berlari menuju gudang dan mengambil toa dan segera menuju ke ruang tamu lalu teriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"SENPAIIIIIII! CEPAT BANGUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN! SUDAH SIAAAAAAAAAANNGGGGG! KAPAN HUNTING KOSTUMNYAAAA!" Tobi berteriak dengan kencang sampai-sampai suaranya terdengar di penjuru dunia.

Di Konohagakure.

"Sakura! Kau dengar sesuatu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak" jawab Sakura kebingungan.

"oh, yasudah" lalu Naruto mengorek-ngorek lubang telinganya.

Kembali ke markas Akatsuki.

Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Itachi, dan Deidara langsung terbangun dari tidurnya, mereka langsung menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Hoamz~… Masih enak-enak tidur, malah di bangunin" Protes Pein sambil menguap.

"Senpai! Ayo kita hunting kostum! Nanti kehabisan lho!" ajak Tobi.

"Bentar, aku mandi dulu un!" Deidara segera menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di kamarnya.

"Deidara! Aku duluan yang mandi!" Sasori segera menyusul Deidara.

"ya sudah, Sasori-Danna mandi duluan" ucap Deidara.

"Tobi mandi dulu ya Senpai, bai… bai…" Tobi melambaikan tangannya dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

"Iya!" ucap Itachi, Pein, Hidan, dan Kakuzu serempak.

"kalian gak mandi?" Tanya Hidan.

"Mandi lah, masa gak" jawab Pein.

Lalu mereka semua menuju ke kamar mandi masing-masing.

**30 Menit Kemudian~**

Setelah selesai mandi mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tamu, sedangkan Zetsu dan Kisame masih tertidur pulas. Lalu mereka segera menuju desa Konohagakure untuk berburu kostum yang akan digunakan di malam Halloween.

**~~~~~TBC~~~~~**

**INI FANFIC KEDUA SAYA.**

**MOHON REVIEWNYA. ^_^**


End file.
